


Five Times Lavellan Dreamed About Felassan

by gamerfic



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - Various Authors, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Drabble Sequence, F/M, The Fade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-03 18:24:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12753708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamerfic/pseuds/gamerfic
Summary: ...and one time Felassan dreamed about her.





	Five Times Lavellan Dreamed About Felassan

Felassan knows the Dalish woman doesn't know she's dreaming. It's only polite to aid lost dreamers trapped in nightmares, so he waves his hand and banishes the mob of savage humans closing in around her. Most would then vanish from the Fade, but she doesn't. She looks at him and gains lucidity. "I'm dreaming."

"Yes."

"Are you real?"

"Very."

She turns her gaze to the strange vistas that surround them, and her face fills with a curiosity he rarely sees from any modern elf. "Show me all of it," she says. Tonight, it will be some time before he awakens.

* * *

Night after night they meet in the Fade. Her dreams grow in power and clarity. Felassan doesn't need to rescue her anymore, from illusions of the dream-world or from rogue spirits. He becomes her teacher, then her friend, and finally her lover. It's a pleasant arrangement, but she wants more.

"Will we ever be together when we're awake?" she asks him as they drift, nude and satiated, on a sparkling purple cloud.

"I hope so," he replies, silencing further questions with a kiss. His world has become far too complex. It would be a shame to involve her in it.

* * *

Instead, she involves herself. One night her dream-self comes to him with a ghastly green mark on her palm. It spills raw, terrifying magic into the Fade. "What's happening to me?" she wails, shoving the horrible thing in his face.

"I don't know!" He has strong suspicions regarding its origin, but he wants to pretend secrecy can save her.

"But you can learn. Please, Felassan, I'm in Haven. Come find me. I need your help. I can't do this alone."

"I'll do the best I can," he says, and embraces her as she sobs. He knows it is a lie.

* * *

"I know you're not coming," says Lavellan.

Felassan looks away. The Inquisition has hardened her, made her into a fierce and flinty leader of men - a far cry from the confused young elf once rendered helpless by phantoms of her own mind. "Took you long enough to figure out."

"It doesn't matter. I found someone else to help me. He's teaching me the things you never could."

He can guess her new teacher's identity. "That's a terrible idea."

"Of course you'd say that." She walks away, out of the Fade. He knows he has already missed his chance to follow.

* * *

Years later, when he's nearly forgotten her, she dreams of him again. The mark is gone now, along with her arm, and the _vallaslin_ on her face, and her innocence. "You were right," she says. "Solas was always lying to me. I'm sorry. I should have been kinder to you when we parted."

"I could say the same."

"Why didn't you help me when I asked? You knew so much more than any of us. You might have changed everything."

Hesitantly, he gathers her into his arms. " _Vhenan,_ " he says tenderly, "don't you know I've been dead all this time?"

* * *

Before, Felassan waited in the Fade for the death he knew was coming. No one double-crossed Fen'Harel and lived. Lavellan entered his thoughts unbidden. She was out there somewhere, alone in the night, imagining the new worlds she would create without him. He closed his eyes and pictured her one last time, his love, his own slow arrow cast desperately into the abyss. "I wish I had been able to give you so much more," he said, knowing she could not hear him. He wondered what would befall her now. He wondered if she would ever dream of him again.


End file.
